Barbie and the Secret Door
Barbie and The Secret Door is the 28th CGI-animated Barbie movie. It was released in August 2014 on Digital HD and was released in September 2014 on DVD and Blu-Ray Combo, and it is marketed as the "ultimate fairytale musical". The movie is a musical with seven original songs. Official Summary "It's the ultimate fairytale musical! Barbie stars as Alexa, a shy princess who discovers a secret door in her kingdom and enters a whimsical land filled with magical creatures and surprises. Inside, Alexa meets Romy and Nori, a mermaid and a fairy, who explain that a spoiled ruler named Malucia is trying to take all the magic in the land. To her surprise, Alexa has magical powers in this world, and her new friends are certain that only she can restore their magic. Discover what happens when Alexa finds the courage to stand up for what's right and learns that the power of friendship is far more precious than magic." Plot The movie starts with a shy princess named Alexa. Princess Alexa prefers to read all the time than perform her royal duties. She is practicing the royal waltz with Mr. Primrose when he trips and hurts his leg. Alexa's friends, Jenna and Samantha and her grandmother try to cheer her up. Her grandmother gives her a magic book, which unlocks the secret door. When Alexa enters the secret door, she is instantly transported to the magical kingdom of Zinnia. Alexa follows magical creatures called bouncers into an enchanted forest with floating islands. All of a sudden, two girls appear. One of them is named Nori, and the other is Romy. Romy and Nori explain that the evil Princess Malucia was stealing all the magic because she didn't have any. She had taken Nori's fairy wings and Romy's mermaid tail. Then the bouncers told Nori that the sniffers were coming. The sniffers were creatures that could smell anything, even magic. They had smelled Alexa's powers! Nori distracted the sniffers with a plant called stenchweed, which hides the scent of magic, while Alexa followed Romy deep into the forest. Nori joins them, and the two girls take Alexa to the grove, a floating island where all the citizens of Zinnia are hiding from Malucia. The most powerful creature, the Queen Unicorn, is hidden in another part of the forest. In the castle, Malucia is angry. She is waiting impatiently for the sniffers to find the unicorns. All of a sudden, the trogs, who are Malucia's guards, enter the castle with the sniffers. Two of the trogs are holding a little fairy named Nola. Nola fights back against Malucia, but Malucia freezes her with her scepter and takes her wings away. Back at the grove, Alexa has an idea. She can use her magic to turn Romy and Nori back into a mermaid and a fairy. She tries using her powers on Romy, but her tail does not appear. She tries it on Nori, but there were no wings. Then, Romy realizes that their magic is still in Malucia's scepter. The only way to get it back is if it comes from the scepter. In the castle, Malucia releases Nola, and follows her into the forest. She tricks Nola into telling Nori that Malucia found the Queen Unicorn. Alexa, Romy, and Nori fly on a magic lilypad to save the Queen Unicorn. But when they bring her back, Malucia is there and she captures the unicorn, Romy, and Nori. Alexa escapes just in time. Malucia forces Romy and Nori to take her to the grove. Alexa comes back to the grove, but all of the mermaids have lost their tails and the fairies have no wings. Even the bouncers have lost their power. Malucia has taken the unicorns to the castle. Alexa, Romy, and Nori fly on the lilypad to rescue them. The girls arrive at the castle just as Malucia takes the magic from the unicorns. When she does, their horns disappear and the whole kingdom turns dark. Alexa and the girls enter the castle and fight Malucia. Malucia chains Romy and Nori to the fountain with magic, but Alexa dodges the spell. Then, she notices a crack in Malucia's scepter. She lets Malucia take her wand, and the scepter explodes. All the magic, including Romy's tail and Nori's wings, is transferred to Alexa. She has no wand, but she uses her new powers to give Nori her glittering fairy wings. Nori flaps them, and instantly she is hovering above the ground. She uses her magic on Romy, and her legs transform into her shimmering mermaid tail. Romy splashes it in the water as her scales sparkle beneath the waves. The friends head back to the grove, and Alexa gives all the mermaids and fairies their tails and wings. As Alexa returns to the secret door, she says goodbye to her new friends. She promises to visit them soon. Romy and Nori wave goodbye as Alexa leaves Zinnia. Later that night, Alexa performs in front of everyone at the royal ball. She is no longer shy, and is happy that she is the princess. Starring the Voices Of Music Songs *"What's Gonna Happen" (Performed by Alexa) *"If I Had Magic" (Performed by Alexa) *"You're Here" (Performed by Nori and Romy) *"I Want It All" (Performed by Malucia) *"I've Got Magic" (Performed by Alexa) *"We've Got Magic" (Performed by Nori and Romy) *"What's Gonna Happen (reprise)" (Performed by Alexa) Scores *Magic Door *Unicorn *Return to the Castle DVD Scene Selection #"What's Gonna Happen" #Waltz Lesson #"If I Had Magic" #"You're Here" #Princess Magic #Malucia #"I Want it All" #"Magic, Magic" #The Queen Unicorn #"I Still Have My Magic" #"Now Everything's Okay" #The Royal Waltz Extra Features *"If I Had Magic" music video *"Anything is Possible" music video *Bloopers *Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse Episode Part 1 *Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse Episode Part 2 *Trailer Gallery Trailer Gallery *Barbie Premium Experience Only On Royal Caribbean *[http://lifeinthedreamhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie:_Dreamhouse_Party ''Barbie: Dreamhouse Party] *''Barbie in Princess Power'' *''Barbie: The Pearl Princess'' *''Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale'' *''Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess'' *''Barbie in the Pink Shoes'' *''Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar'' *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' *''Barbie: A Fairy Secret'' *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'' *The Barbie Movie Collection Videos 2014 - Barbie and The Secret Door - Trailer|Official Teaser Trailer Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Official Trailer (HD)|Official Trailer Barbie™ and The Secret Door - If I Had Magic - Music Video|"If I Had Magic" Music Video Barbie™ and The Secret Door - - A Clip from the Movie|Movie clip Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Movie Outtakes|Bloopers Meet the Characters of Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Another trailer with special bonus "Meet the Characters" Meet Alexa Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Princess Alexa Meet Nori Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Nori Meet Romy Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Romy Meet Malucia Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Malucia Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Princess Alexa Transformation Trivia *In the scene where all the magic is being transferred to Alexa, all the characters that were trapped (Romy, Nori, and the unicorns) are freed by their stolen magic. * The voice of Samantha, Arielle Tuliao, has "Barbie: The Princess and the Secret Door" as the title of the film on her resume. *In the beginning of the movie it the distributor was written "Mattel Playground Productions" instead of "Barbie Entertainment". *When Alexa asked Nori and Romy about the boy and the flying carpet, she might possibly have been refering to the folktale "Aladdin". *Romy and Nori have noticeably different hairstyles in the teaser trailers. *This is the first Barbie movie directed by a woman (Karen J. Lloyd). *The movie's logo in the teaser trailer and the final film is a bit different. In the teaser trailer the logo's border is pink and there's a door in the bottom with a melody sign but in the official logo it has a blue border and in the bottom the border's line end with curves. Though, both look the same. *While flying on the lily pad, Nori screams "I'm the queen of the world!" referencing the famous "I'm the king of the world!" line said by the character Jack in the film Titanic. Similarities to other Barbie movies *The hairstyle Alexa gives Romy during "I've Got Magic" is the same as Jenna's and Princess Lumina's disguise hair in Barbie: The Pearl Princess. *Both Princess Alexa and Princess Victoria from Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar prefer to do anything other than their royal duties. Both princesses also give a speech as part of their royal duties, at the end of the movies. *The same character model of Alexandra Privet from Barbie: Princess Charm School ''was used for Queen Adrienne. *The fairies in Zinnia wear the same dresses as Princess Catania's from ''Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess, just in different colors. *Nola has the same hairstyle and dress as the 8-year-old Princess Catania. *Alexa, Jenna and Samantha in What's Gonna Happen (reprise) at the end of the movie use recolored versions of Keira's dress from Barbie: the Princess and the Popstar. *Both the movie and Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess have magical creatures (Crystallite and The Queen Unicorn) as protectors from the antagonists (Malucia and Gwyllion). Also,both magical creatures were found by the antagonists and almost got defeated. Both the worlds from the movies (Zinnia and Shimmervale) were almost taken over by the antagonists. However, unlike Malucia, Gwyllion reformed. *Much like Odile from Barbie of Swan Lake and Crystal from Barbie: A Fairy Secret, Malucia is forced to clean as punishment for what she did. *Both the movie and Barbie in the Pink Shoes tell the story about protagonists (Alexa and Kristyn Farraday) who were transported into magical worlds with their titular objects given to them by someone who knows of their power but doesn't reveal it. Both of them also save the magical worlds from the evil rulers (Malucia and Snow Queen). Both protagonists are also not really confident with themselves to do their duties (Alexa in her royal duties and Kristyn in her ballet school performance), but became much better at the end of the films. *Queen Adrienne's formal dress is similiar to Dame Devin's except it's not green. *In the "I've Got Magic" scene, Alexa makes a pearl necklace with her magic wand. This is similiar to Princess Lumina as she has pearl magic. *The tea room in Barbie and the Secret door is the same in Barbie in Princess charm school. Also Known As *French - ''Barbie et la porte secrète *Polish - Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi *Albanian - Barbi dhe porta e fshehtë *German - Barbie und die geheime Tür *Greek - Barbie στο μυστικό βασίλειο *Russian - Барби и потайная дверь *Thai - ตุ๊กตาบาร์บี้และประตูลั *Dutch - Barbie en de Geheime Deur *Italian - Barbie e la porta segreta *Spanish - Barbie y la puerta secreta *Potuguese - Barbie e o portal secreto *Arabic - باربي والباب السري *Persian - باربى و در مخفى *Turkish - Barbie ve gizli kapı *Georgian -'' ბარბი და საიდუმლო კარი'' *Hindi -'' बार्बी : वह रहस्यमयी दरवाज़ा'' External Links *[http://barbiesecretdoor.mattel-ceur.com/uk-en/index.php?page=kit.php Barbie and The Secret Door UK website] Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment